


The Endless Night

by the_headband_girl



Series: Magica!!! on Ice [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: Sometimes you don’t know what you are dealing with,Sometimes you know what you are dealing with,But you are unsure how to act facing the truth on what you are dealing withHe was well aware that he has to make a contract in order to save someone, it is the only thing to do; the only choice perhaps. A certain glow enveloped him as he performed such action.===000===From the author who brought you Orchestra, comes a story of epic proportions, and contracts.[Okay ignore that crazy text, this is a YOI x PMMM cross over so there will be some confusing marks here if you don't know what's what in PMMM]





	

**_Episode One: The Witch of the Endless Night_ **

****

* * *

 

_?????_

_The Witch of the Endless Night_

_Her nature is resolution_

_The witch born out of failure to achieving goals or protecting the ones that are important, her barrier mirrors her inner psyche, broken and cold. This witch hides under a façade of smiles, where her familiars try to maintain at all costs, but under the façade presents a broken, demented expression that is difficult to fathom, let alone to describe how it really looks like._

* * *

_?????_

_The Witch of the Endless Night’s familiar_

_Its nature is guidance_

_A familiar that acts as a guardian protecting the Witch from further anxieties_

* * *

 

_?????_

_The Witch of the Endless Night’s familiar_

_Its nature is companionship_

_A familiar that constantly accompanies the Witch_

 

* * *

 

 

_Sometimes you don’t know what you are dealing with,_

_Sometimes you know what you are dealing with,_

_But you are unsure how to act facing the truth on what you are dealing with_

_He was well aware that he has to make a contract in order to save someone, it is the only thing to do; the only choice perhaps. A certain glow enveloped him as he performed such action._

* * *

 

 

Yuuri yawned up from his sleep as he wakes up from the sound of his alarm on the phone. _That dream again?_ Yuuri mused to himself as he removed his person from the bed and lazily shuffled towards the bathroom, plush poodle in tow before dropping the said plush on the floor before exiting his bedchamber and went to the next door where his elder sister was combing up her hair. “Good morning Mari-neechan” Yuuri yawned as he reaches for his toothbrush with sister assisting her still drowsy brother on performing such. Yuuri lazily poked the brush into his oral cavity, shaking himself awake on the stinging feeling of the minty toothpaste alarming his mouth nerves. A quick gargle and spit finishes his first routine of the day before downing himself in the bath area to freshen up. Mari was already downstairs, helping their parents on their daily rituals of the onsen as Yuuri prepared his school uniform and took waddling steps down as a hearty bowl of pork cutlet was served for him as breakfast. Yuuri went to thank his mum and sister and ate up, scooping and shoving the pork and rice in his mouth as his father came in to give a bit of support for his son. He bids goodbye minutes later as a quick glance on the watch, it’s almost class time. Taking his bag up one shoulder and a bento bag on his free hand, he left the household and paced up to school. Along the way he encounters his best friend, a transfer student from Thailand; Phichit Chulanont. Yuuri gave a warm greeting on Phichit as they chatted their way into the school grounds, “Yuu~ri” Phichit coos “We have a newbie on the twelfth grade!” he exclaims as Yuuri gave a doubting look on his buddy “Seriously?” Yuuri calls back at him “I mean it is kinda unusual to have transferees in this season…” he continues as Phichit gestures on some new faces in the school, describing who’s who with a cheesy grin. Yuuri raised a brow on one of the persons Phichit points out as his best friend describes _the newbie in the fourth year from Russia, also is that the person you draw constantly on your drawing pad saying that ‘it’s the person in my dreams’ or something like that_ manner. Phichit looks attentively on the person Yuuri locked his gaze onto before patting his best friend on the back of the head “Yuuri~” he singingly called as Yuuri returns his focus on Phichit “Let’s go to class, I don’t wanna be late for the first day!” he exclaims as he dragged his best friend off his feet while still gazing on the new person “Phichit, that guy looks familiar!” Yuuri hummed as Phichit gave a nod and some babbling and entered the classroom.

The bell rang about as lunch time entered, Phichit slumping out on his desk as two people came close to both Phichit and Yuuri’s desks “Oh Guang-Hong! Leo! Let’s go grab lunch!” Phichit invites as Yuuri waves at the two, “Yeah sure, I’m starving!” Leo exclaims as Guang-Hong offered them pretzel sticks for the time being. “Let’s go lunch at the roof tops” Yuuri invites as the rest agrees, while Phichit and Leo headed to the cafeteria, Yuuri and Guang-Hong went to the roof top gardens where they spend time. “Yuuri, did you understand anything from the lesson today~?” Guang-Hong groaned as Yuuri nods a bit “Seriously! Mister Sakamoto is a difficult teacher!” Guang-Hong complained at Yuuri as he sees the former slouch off and placed his head on his hands, as Guang-Hong whined about, Yuuri noticed that the four of them will not be alone in occupying the roof gardens as two people entered; Yuri Plisetsky, the grade eight exchange student and the newbie from grade twelve. Guang-Hong calls out to Yuuri as the former noticed Yuuri glancing on the new meet “That’s Viktor Nikiforov, the newbie of grade twelve.” Leo intervened as he and Phichit arrived fifteen minutes after they left. Yuuri looks at Leo, curious how he knows the new meet; Leo gave a short chuckle “He is Chris’s fellow friend that is why I know.” Leo replies making the three gasp and Phichit gave a light pat on Leo’s back as Phichit went to ask the most obnoxious questions, making Leo flinch about and spat on his cola, and got a hearty laugh from his friends.

Yuuri walked into the lavatory as he encounters Yuri Plisetsky waiting on the wash area with a scowling expression “You” Yuri called out to Yuuri as he turned to his junior and notices Yuri striding towards him “Never make a contract to a suspicious being if you don’t want to hurt anybody.” Yuri bellowed out before walking to the door, Yuuri wants to know what he meant, but before he could ask, Yuri left the lavatory. Yuuri looks at the mirror and shrugged on the thought as he freshened up and returned to class.

After class, both he, Phichit, Guang-Hong and Leo had gone in their separate ways, as Yuuri walked towards the path back home, he encounters an injured and distraught cat with lobed ears protruding to its main ears, a thought stormed into Yuuri’s memory, hearing Yuri Plisetsky’s voice in mind; _Never make a contract to a suspicious being if you don’t want to hurt anybody_. As Yuuri noticed the cat fidgeted about a person appeared before him; _the person from his dreams._ “Put that thing down.” the person spoke grimly at the cat as Yuuri curled his body, directing the cat away from the person’s view and Yuuri jolts up and ran but only to be blocked by the person who seemingly appeared out of thin air and knocking Yuuri out of consciousness, hearing the words _“…I’m sorry Yuuri…’_ as Yuuri’s body fell towards the rubberized clay pavement.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own both Yuri on Ice and Puella Magi Madoka Magica at all; I only make this fan fiction for my own satisfaction!
> 
> This is a highly ambitious fan fiction I am making for myself and to people who are into both Yuri on Ice and Madoka Magica respectively! Now I have encountered several magical girl/magical boy AUs circulating in Tumblr for quite some time and I am a fan of the genre so it took some time to think about this one and assigning costumes to be based from, should they switch genders while in transformation sequences like the Sailor Scouts back in Sailor Moon or not, many questions arose from thinking on this crossover, and here we are!
> 
> Kudos appreciated hugely!


End file.
